


Annihilation of a Kindred Spirit

by btsVeeeee



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btsVeeeee/pseuds/btsVeeeee
Summary: This will be the original plot of my story 'It Goes Something Like'.





	Annihilation of a Kindred Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> After debating if I should post or not the original plot of my story 'It Goes Something Like'.
> 
> Decided to post it in the end. This is darker and longer. Make sure to read it slowly, it's going to be tricky on some parts :)
> 
> Everyone aside from the 95 line and whoever is older to Jonghyun, will only be 2 years younger than him.  
> For example: Guanlin, Daehwi, Jihoon, Jinyoung etc.

At the age of 20, Kim Jonghyun learned that the words imprinted on your skin would be your soulmate's last words.

_' **Stay with me'**_

Those words, he despises how sweet they are, how those small, dark, cursive letters stick like a sore thumb on his pale skin.

"Kim Jonghyun, stop frowning, you look ugly" the younger laugh, brushing the newly dyed black locks of the older, whose face was buried on his chest. Limbs are tangled with each other. Whoever walks and see them will think that they are lovers, and they get it all the time. Daehwi once told them that they should marry each other, but the younger of the two will always say that they are best friends forever and soul mates by hearts. Then the subject was drop every time.

The younger kissed his forehead, teasing him about how he will get wrinkles and his soulmate won't like him anymore.

"Jihoon ah. You know I love you and all, but you should call me hyung" Jonghyun mumbled on the younger's chest, burying his face even more if it's still possible.

"I love you too. But you should stop burning holes on your soul mate words every time you caught a glimpse of them" Jihoon said, gently brushing with his thumb to the words imprinted on the older's exposed collarbone.

                                                                                                

At the age of 22, He met Lai Guanlin, the boy is more than meets the eye.

It's been 2 years since Jihoon died, and Jonghyun learned how to stop hating those words on his left collarbone. Two years ago, he woke up in the middle of the night with no Jihoon by his side, and he thought that it's okay, the younger will come back and hold him in his arms again.

Two years ago, he received a call from an unknown number, he remembers how he runs to the hospital like a mad man.

Two years ago, he saw his best friend lying on the hospital bed, smiling weakly at him and he discovered that the younger is on the brink of death.

Two years ago, Jihoon held his shaking hand, wiping the ugly tears falling from his eyes telling him **"Don't cry hyung, I- I'm okay** " and for the first and last time the younger called him 'hyung'.

Two years ago, he watches in horror as the younger let go of his hand and close his eyes, followed by the straight beeping line of the monitor beside the bed.

-

"Jonghyun hyung, you're spacing out again!" he smiles at the young boy in front of him. He is the new kid in Seoul, who don't know how to properly speak Korean until Jonghyun took him under his wing.

"Sorry, I just remember something" The younger look at him, ‘ _Is it Jihoon again?’_ The unspoken question that Jonghyun knows very well. He shook his head, smiling and ruffling the styled hair of the younger. Guanlin try to swat the hands that are ruining his hair that he try to perfectly style for almost an hour.

"Guilty. We should go now." they stood up, gathering their things and leave the almost empty library. He is tutoring the younger every time he is free, courtesy of Bae Jinyoung and Lee Daehwi who did not stop until he agreed to take the younger.

-

When he first met him, the boy was looking like a lost puppy. Daehwi insisted that Guanlin is new, and he has nowhere to go. "He can't live with us hyung, you know why" then he send a knowing look on Jinyoung who is quietly watching the scene unfolds before his eyes.

"Oh. I don't want to"

"But! Look! He is nice. I promise he's the sweetest" Daehwi beams like he is endorsing some product, trying to shove the poor boy on Jonghyun.

In the end, the couple leave happily, leaving Jonghyun and the fumbling boy.

"Four months." the older start, sighing in defeat while looking at younger boy who is now radiating sunshine with how happy he look. "Four months, and you must find another place to settle in. I also have a life you know"

First, Jonghyun question his life decisions, because after a month of living with the brunette, the shy and nice kid Daehwi introduced to him was long gone. He discovered that if he was the spawn of satan, then Guanlin was the devil himself, and Jonghyun wants to throw him out of his apartment. Then three months past and the younger is still under his wing, and now he thinks it wasn’t that bad.

                                                                                                  

At the age of 23, he met Hwang Minhyun. Their meeting is like one of those scene from a cliche movie.

Minki dragged him to some bar with neon lights flashing everywhere because Guanlin canceled their tutoring session. It is too loud for his liking. Why did he agree with this again? Oh, Minki just told him _'You should live a little. Jihoon won't like it if you keep shutting yourself in'_ and that made him agree to tag along wearing something that he don't usually wear, a fitted leather ripped pants and a loose red long sleeve that shows his collarbones and his soulmate words. A plain black choker wrapped on his neck thanks to Choi Minki who insist that he will look hot with it, shutting his complaints that he is not a dog to wear them.

After finishing their fourth shots, Minki disappeared on the crowd saying "I found some hot guy on the dance floor. Gotta go, you should have fun sweetie" Jonghyun thinks that his friend is an asshole, _who would leave their friends just for some good fuck?_ Minki it is.

"You alone?" Some good looking stranger sits beside him, cutting his thoughts about cursing Minki.

"I'm with my friend" he drank in one shot the liquor that the bartender placed in front of him.

"A friend, huh? but I don't see anyone. You look like you need some company, let's go to my place?"  Jonghyun cringed, where the hell is Minki? Oh, right, he leaves him for some hot guy.

He smiles politely at the stranger beside him, because even though how good looking this guy is. He won't get laid tonight. He won't allow some random guy steal his virginity for fuck's sake.

"I'm sorry, but you should find someone else" then he goes back to drinking, he can hear the other scoffed, then a hand grabbed his arm roughly making him spill his drink on the counter. Shit.

"Don't be such a bitch, do I look like I'm asking for your permission?!" Jonghyun is sure that tagging with Minki is really a bad idea, he can already see that the grip on his arm will leave an ugly bruise.

"Hyung! He's with me."

_Who's with who?_

The stranger, let go of his arm, and smile at the brunette bartender "Yah, you should have said. Didn't know you have a boyfriend. What a pity he looks pretty too" with that the stranger was gone.

"Are you okay?"

Jonghyun snapped on his thoughts and immediately, thanks the bartender. "Yes and I-I'm really thankful for what you did, Uh, I'm Jonghyun. Kim Jonghyun" he looks like flustered and all. Now, that he takes a good look on the bartender, Jonghyun can say that he is fucking handsome. No offense Guanlin...

"Hwang Minhyun" And Jonghyun knew that it will all start from that smile. That damn smile.

-

They meet again, this time Jonghyun is wearing some decent clothes. "I didn't know you go here" he take the seat across him. Minhyun close the book he was reading.

"I'm here every weekends"

"Really? I never notice" Jonghyun always go to this library every weekend so how can he missed this cute guy?

"Maybe because you're too busy torturing the young boy" he smile. Cute.

"You mean tutoring" Maybe Minhyun is right about the torturing part. "Hey is that why you help me last night?"

"Maybe. Maybe not"

They met again for several times, then, it became an unspoken promise to meet every weekends on the library. They get to know each other and realize that they share many similarities in life. And like a cliche movie it is. Minhyun confesses his feelings. And Jonghyun can say that he is the happiest guy from that moment.

                                                                                                   

At the age of 24, Kim Jonghyun met Kim Hyuna, the girl who reveals the secret.

Arriving at an empty apartment is now no stranger to Kim Jonghyun. After Guanlin move out last year, he kind of miss the younger boy presence. Sometimes he visits him for their tutoring sessions because according to the younger "We can't go to the library anymore". Sometimes his friends crashed at his place, sometimes Minhyun visits him and stay the night and sometimes he is just alone. That's why to his surprise the television was on, and Minhyun was standing there like a deer caught on a red light. He was in the middle of opening Jonghyun's favorite chips.

He sheepishly smile and put down the bag of chips on the coffee table beside him. "Welcome Home"

Home. Those words make his insides warm. He dropped his things and launch himself to the younger. Luckily, the brunette handle his weight well "Looks like someone missed me" he teased and wrapped his arms on his lit frame.

"So much" Jonghyun whispers on the other's chest.

"Aw, I wouldn't think that you are cheesy" that earned Minhyun a harmless punch from Jonghyun who smiled at him.

"I love you Minhyun ah" then the latter leaned down, capturing his soft lips. Kissing Hwang Minhyun was one of Jonghyun's favorite, because he can feel how the other pour his feelings every time he kissed him. And Jonghyun wants to believe from that moment that Hwang Minhyun will be his soulmate.

"I love you Jonghyuniee. So much" then he leans in for another kiss. This time, Jonghyun thought that fuck the soulmate mark on their skin, because he will still choose Minhyun in the end.

-

The thing is, it's not always sugar and everything nice on their relationship. They fought about little things. Sometimes they don't talk for a week that their friends need to interfere and knock some senses to their heads. And Jonghyun is really thankful for that.

Kim Jonghyun thinks that they can finally be happy forever. That they are soul mates. And even though if they are not, Jonghyun will still love him. But faith is always cruel to him. He can't stop the rule that _'Soulmate is absolute'_. And when he realized them, it's too late.

Today, he receives a call from Daehwi telling him that Minhyun got into an accident two blocks away from his apartment.

Today, he runs again like a mad man.

Today, he saw Minhyun lying on the stretcher, he can see blood, so much blood that Jonghyun can feel his legs giving up. Daehwi and Jinyoung told him to enter the ambulance. And he did.

Today, he hold Minhyun's hand, the other weakly smile at him. He can already feel his tears flowing. "Just hang on okay?" he tried to smile, gripping the younger’s hand because he's afraid that if he don't hold them tight enough, the other will slip away. "You will be okay" he don't know if he is assuring Minhyun or himself.

Today, Minhyun smile at him again, that damn smile. " **I'm sorry, I'm really sorry".**

Today, Jonghyun can feel that Minhyun's hands went limp, he let go. The medic inside the ambulance goes into panic when the brunette's heart stops beating.

Jonghyun sat there in the midst of chaos. Things seem to go mute and he can only see Minhyun lifeless body. He can feel something clawing at his chest, and finally he breaks down.

-

It's been five months since Minhyun's death. Jonghyun try to recover as fast as he could, with the help of Daehwi and Jinyoung. It's also been five months since he last saw Guanlin. He heard from Daehwi that the younger move out. Jinyoung said something about 'rapping' and 'states'.

Jonghyun still learning again not to hate the world so much, because world let him fell in love with two people who is not his soulmate.

A cough broke his thoughts, there's a girl with wild red orange hair sitting across him.

"Um. Hi. I'm Hyuna"

"Sorry, I don't have time for this" he stand up and pack his things, when hands stop him from doing so. The girl sure knows how to grip someone.

"Please. Listen. It's about Guanlin."

_What about Guanlin? How do you know him? Many questions runs to his mind, that he decided to sit and listen._

At the age of 24, Kim Jonghyun met the Annihilator.

Kim Hyuna leaves after the long conversation. The conversation that made Jonghyu sit there, shock written on his face. Then slowly tears starts to fall from his eyes. He keeps staring at the lone book placed on the table.

_“Have you heard the story about The Annihilator?" Jonghyun remember that, he was 20 when Jihoon mentioned that book._

_"A bit"_

_"Good. I'll get to the point then. All that is written there is the truth about soul mates"_

_"Wait. Why are you telling me this?"_

_"Just listen okay? The thing is, people disregard all what is written on that book. They don't want to believe it. Those words written on our skin when we turn 18 is just a clue to find our soulmates and the battle starts there. People believe that they are the last words of our soulmate but it doesn't mean literally their last. It's either their last words before they leave us or before you leave them or even before they leave the world. That's the first rule._

_The second is, if you found your soulmate it doesn't mean they will love you back. And If your soulmate doesn't love you or they love someone else.. You will die._

_And the third is, if they don’t love you back and you want to live, you must kill your soulmate before you lose your time. It is legal."_

_"That's crazy! Who on earth will do that? It's not true, soulmate is absolute" Jonghyun finally speak, doubting every words that came from Hyuna's mouth._

_"Many people did. And Guanlin too. For almost four years now."_

At the age of 18, Lai GuanLin see the light.

"Hyuna noona, I'm going to die, aren't I?" he holds the hand of his foster older sister whose crying her eyes out. He can't imagine that the day will come where he can finally see his almighty sister cry, and this not the scenario he's hoping for. He is lying on his own blood, his life is walking on the thin line of thread.

"Stop crying, you look ugly". He can hear the distance siren of ambulance, too far. They won't make it in time. "Guanlin do you hear that? Their close, hold on okay" _Close. But not close enough_.

 **"Stop. You look ugly."** he said, it’s a lie ofcourse, his foster sister is one of the most beautiful woman he met. Slowly he is losing his consciousness.

-

After one month of being locked in the white four walls he can finally leave, it's still a miracle how phe is alive. He smile and caress softly the words written on wrist.

He remembers how Hyuna teased him about his last words. “I can’t believe your last words will be _Stop. You look ugly_ ” the she giggles, mumbling “I’m glad to have you back, Guanlin ah”

The day was calm when he met Park Jihoon, it's an eventful morning when his cousin called him that he can't meet the part time model from Seoul because he is currently the hired photographer of some wedding in Jeju.

When Guanlin finally meet him, he can feel his heart beating so fast on how handsome the other is. The photoshoot was all about promoting the big shot beach resort in Daegu. That's why when Guanlin saw the imprinted words on Jihoon's back. He can say that he's the happiest boy in the world.

When Jihoon flies back to Seoul, he immediately tell his sister that he found his soulmate. "You should confirm it, how about you start College in Seoul" and he did.

He thinks that faith hate him because eventhough he become close to Jihoon, he learned that the latter love someone else, and that's the start when he feel the sickening pain on his chest. Hyuna once told him that if you want to confirm that he is your soulmate _'You should say the words imprinted on his skin and if it disappear, then he is the one. But it won't disappear if the feeling is not mutual, I accidentally learned it when I met Hui, keep it a secret okay?'_

 -

At the age of 18, Lai Guanlin become the Annihilator

The words on his skin are slowly fading every day. He will die soon. That's why when he met Park Jihoon that faithful night, he doesn't think twice to kill him. But he watch how his hands falter after the first stab, "I'm sorry, I-I just want to live" his tears flowing on his usual stoic face as he muttered his apology. Jihoon doesn't fight back, he smile at him like everything is okay. After the third stab Guanlin stop. He cannot do this. He can't. He took his phone from his pocket and dial the emergency line, "I-I found an injured guy near the isle near the Han River, please, please he's bleeding" He decided that he will choose to die instead. He love the younger so much. He cries as he wait for the help to arrive. A hand hold his shaking hand **"Don't cry hyung, I - i'm okay"** then he runs, the guilt is eating him up as he remember how the younger smile at him.

When he arrive at their house, Hyuna is there with her boyfriend, Hui. They didn't bother to ask why there are blood on his clothes, because they know. They know that if he doesn't do this, he will die. He dialed the number that he never imagine to call "Is this Kim Jonghyun? Jihoon is rushed to the hospital. I--" the other line went dead.

-

At the age of 19, he met Park Woojin, this time when he pushed the older on the stairs, there are no more emotions on his eyes. Guanlin learned that if you killed your soulmate they will be resurrected after a year in another form, another memory, another soul. New feelings.

-

At the age of 20, he met Kim Jonghyun again, the older doesn't recognize him at all.

They become friends, he treats him like a younger brother, maybe it's the guilt that make him move out even though the older insist that he should stay for long, he learned to like his company after all. He learned that Jonghyun is someone you would badly want to protect.

-

At the age of 21, he met Yoon Jisung, he remembers how he suffocates the older to death when the other ask him to stay the night.

-

At the age of 22, he met Hwang Minhyun, and coincidentally he is involved with Jonghyun.

This time he doesn't try to kill him after he saw the familiar words on Minhyun’s right arm.

Today he saw him on the library. "Where's Jonghyun hyung?" he ask casually taking the seat across his.

"He said he's busy, let's talk" the older smile nervously at him. And from that moment Guanlin knows something is wrong.

"I want to ask for your approval, I want to marry him." Guanlin doesn't feel a thing after he hear those words. It's like he know that this day will come.

"Sure" he earn an excited 'thank you' and 'I will ask Daehwi and Jinyoung next' with that the older is gone.

They met again, this time Minhyun is wearing a tux and holding a small box with a ring on it.

"You should go now, can't wait for hyung to see those. I'll follow soon, oh and hyung, Daehwi and Jinyoung will be waiting for you in front of the cafe two blocks away from hyung's apartment"

"Wait. How do I look?" he asked him, while making poses.

**"Stop. You look ugly"**

Then, Minhyun look at him with wide eyes. Realization hit him like a truck.

"Wha- what?" His usual cool façade disappear for a moment.

Guanlin smile at him that tells 'It's okay, I know it from the start'

 **"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry"** Minhyun enter his car. Guanlin wave at him, beaming happily. Mouthing a 'Goodluck!'

-

He goes back to Daegu, where Hyuna is waiting for him. He is going to wait for his death to come. But it never comes. Then he heard from Hyuna who had friend working on the same bar with Minhyun, that the older dies. He laughs at how cruel can faith be. When he wants to live, faith let him kill him soulmates and now he wants to stop killing his soulmate, the faith itself kill them.

At the age of 26, Kim Jonghyun found the Kindred Spirit.

Kim Jonghyun can say that his life was really eventful. It's been two years since Minhyun died, since he met Kim Hyuna who unveils the truth about soulmate, and it's been 2 years since he realized how pitiful the devil himself. At first, he feel range towards the younger boy, but then maybe it's the attachment that make him understand the younger's decisions. He wonder where is Guanlin now.

Everything is doing great for now, Daehwi and Jinyoung got married last year. Minki called him that he met someone, someone named Kang Dongho and he thinks this one is different. And Jonghyun himself, is now the co-owner of the library that can be a memory lane to him and his friends.

"I will borrow this book"

"Just fill up the form, sir." Jonghyun gave a piece of paper to the customer whose borrowing a thick literature book. Jonghyun doesn't have a passion in reading like Guanlin and Minhyun did or Wonwoo, the university student who always visit the library reading different books every day. He prefer his gaming console. Seongwoo, the son of the owner asked him one time why he likes to co-own the library if he doesn't like the books that much. He smile, saying it's for the memories.

He look at the guy. "Thanks hyung" he smile and wave goodbye

"Bring it back safely Daniel ah"

He met Kang Daniel 10 months ago, and they start off on the wrong foot.

It was raining that night, and his car chose the wrong time to be low on tank. Luckily, he was near to the local library that he now can proudly say co-own. He runs, the downpour hits violently his poor and cheap umbrella. He is struggling with the keys and the damn door just won't cooperate when some force just stop him, more like someone hug him from behind followed by a loud "Yo!". His mind only think of one thing and that is to push whoever is hugging him. He look back seeing how the guy fell flat on the puddle of water followed by sickening cry of pain. Just his luck, the guy sprained his wrist because of the wrong fall.

After bringing the guy to the nearest hospital, because Jonghyun just panic, and when he panics he tends to exaggerate things, like saying to the doctors that the guy is dying. Then after the commotion Seongwoo came, explaining things like the guy he pushed is his cousin and unfortunately he is an aspiring writer. Kim Jonghyun can feel the color of his face draining. He was about ruin someone’s career.

Fortunately the injured hand is not the one his using for writing. That day, Jonghyun thanks every saint he knew. He learned that Daniel always goes to the library at any hour because he's trying to get some ideas for his stories. And it becomes a habit that Daniel will visit on closing hours and let Jonghyun gives comments about the plots he wrote.

Kim Jonghyun doesn't know when it starts, but he knew that he is falling deep to the younger every single day.

He once tried Hyuna’s advice. They keep in touch for Guanlin's sake. Today Jonghyun and Daniel are the only ones left on the library, and Daniel asked him to check the new chapter he wrote, the plot was cliche but Jonghyun likes it. Maybe because Daniel was the one who made it.

The younger return back to writing, crumpled papers everywhere. Then he notice the inked words on the side of neck. The other always wore turtleneck, that's why he never see them until now. They are small, cursive like his.

He wonder if those words written on the younger’s neck are his last words or it’s from someone else. Jonghyun almost back down.

He stood up. **"I got to go"** he smile to the blonde who stops his writing. He look at him.

 **"Stay with me"** his eyes begging him to stay. And Jonghyun just stand there smiling like a fool.

_Fucking finally._

He saw how the words disappear on the younger's skin and he's sure that his are gone too.

-

And at the age of 24, Lai Guanlin met Seonho, and this time he doesn't need to kill him nor he needs to die.

After Jonghyun heard the news from Hyuna, he doesn’t think twice and go to Daegu with Daniel tagging along.

 

**THE END.**

**Author's Note:**

> How is it??? 
> 
> Shout at me!! ^_^


End file.
